propagandafandomcom-20200216-history
Mackenzie Ambrose
Mackenzie Grace Ambrose is the illegimate daughter of Cole Ambrose and Aglea Rosendorf. Because her mother is an Inanis, Mackenzie, despite her age, has very little control over her element. She is currently with Team Waffle talking to Bryke Azazia. __TOC__ Appearance Mackenzie is a beautiful sixteen-year old with long, straight blonde hair and exotically blue eyes. They're a bright cerulean blue, almost exactly like the sky. She has a curvaceous but extremely slim figure with long legs and looks just about perfect in anything. Her naturally curled eyelashes, high cheekbones, and full pink lips give her the look of a porcelain doll. Though her large eyes are innocent enough, below her ski-slope nose lies a devilish half smile. Mackenzie usually leaves her waist-length hair down, but sometimes opts for a messy bun. The only trait she inherited from her ordinary father is an narrow face, which doesn't give her a sickly look, but compliments her features even better. Mackenzie is first seen in a silk dress and leather ankle boots, carrying a very "practical" shimmery golden purse. She also likes to put on makeup, such as lip gloss and eyeshadow. It is assumed that Mackenzie wears a variety of outfits before her introduction, being a fashionable and vain character. Personality Though she may appear gorgeous on the outside, Mackenzie's personality surely is not. Because of her history and being sheltered as a noble, Mackenzie looks down upon those who are ugly, handicapped, crippled, poor...anything beyond her definition of perfect. Her beauty makes her vain and shallow, sometimes bitter to the point of evil. Call her a hypocrite for hating what people sometimes see her as - the illegitimate daughter of an Inanis and a powerful fire elementalist, but seriously, she doesn't care. However, even though she puts up the acts of confidence and assurance, Mackenzie is an insecure girl who just wants a little more loving attention. Her family ignores her because of her birth, and her dad especially, neglects her. Perhaps she wants someone to love her not because of her beauty, but her personality. But if you look even farther, past her insecurity and ice-queen outer shell, you can find a smart, witty, angelic girl. Unfortunately, if you aren't a good-looking boy, there's very little chance you'll see this side of her. Mackenzie can be charming and flirty if she finds the right stock. History Mackenzie, like many of the "accidental" children of noble families, has a bitter past that has haunted her for all the years of her life. Though her father, Cole Ambrose, was already wedded to Rusette Flamel, he had an affair with a servant named Aglea. Mackenzie was the result. Unfortunately, the affair tarnished the Ambroses' reputation, and Aglea was removed from the Ambrose Estate. From the very moment of her birth, her family ignored her. Rusette hated Mackenzie for being so beautiful and so obvious that Mackenzie could not be her daughter. Her dad neglected her, her half-siblings bullied her. Mackenzie was alone in the world. Even worse, she had little control and power over her element, because her mother was an Inanis. She was constantly jealous over her siblings, Kenneth, the strongest, Aidan, the best controller, and Nina, the most disciplined. Mackenzie, on the other hand, could do as much as light a flicker on her finger. Synopsis Sword of Flame Arc Mackenzie is first introduced into the story as trying to run away from the Ambrose Manor to get some attention from her neglegent parents wearing a strange outfit considering her circumstances: a sleeveless ivory dress that reaches to slightly above the knees and heels. Thanks to her luck, though, she runs into Ivy Green while trying to escape. (Also, she wasn't getting anywhere fast -- she stopped every few seconds to fix her hair and re-gloss.) After a whirlwind fight on Ambrose grounds over the Sword of Flame, Mackenzie decides to follow Ivy on whatever path the mysterious girl is going. They are pursued by her stepmother, but she is incapicated by Seth Meuric Volan (Creeper Big Boy), Michael Koen (Creeper Little Boy), and their serpenqui, which Mackenzie dubs Scaryface. Later, Mackenzie hitches a thrill ride with Ivy, Seth, and Mike to the Ice Fields. They have a brush with danger and are rescued by a mysterious stranger, who gives them some things to survive, including a ruby compass that may or may not lead them to the Sword... Elemental Magic and Abilities Due to her mother's poor breeding, Mackenzie's fire element is very mediocre. It is estimated that even if she discovers the full capacity of her element, it will be only half as strong as Cole or Rusette's, and that is if she is lucky. As of now, due to her lack of training, she can only summon small amounts of fire, sometimes not even intentionally. Equipment Her wand of lip gloss and her cream-colored tote bag Relationships TBE Trivia *Mackenzie hates cats. *Mackenzie cannot live without her lip gloss. Quotes Category:Ambrose Category:Characters Category:Team Ivy Category:Fire User Category:Ambrose Category:Gaox